


Youth

by Muutan (Mesarthim)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, also dirty talk, i think that's all, kinda??, there's sex but there's also plot, well they talk about it a lot so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesarthim/pseuds/Muutan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroomi Abe, 25 years-old aspiring novelist meets young model Yoichi Yamada and photographer Hideyoshi Maeda and gets involved in a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth

  
This was not going to be a good day.

  
For three simple reasons: For starters Hiroomi hated waking up before 10 a.m., but since that day had been a busy one, he’d had to get up well before that.  
Secondly, it was raining. That meant he’d had to take the train to get to work instead of his preferred bike.  
Lastly, his brain was in one of those dark days.

  
And the fact that he had been interviewing models for the best part of the afternoon wasn’t helping.  
The thing was: Hiroomi’s boss, beautiful and evasive Ms. Junko, had asked kindly if Hiroomi could write an interview for the next month number of the online magazine he usually just wrote stories for, The Weekly Kinky. Terrible name, I know. But Hiroomi Abe, 23 years old, conbini cashier by day, novelist by night, was usually just that. A novelist. Not a journalist. But he needed money, and his boss Ms.Junko was going to pay him more for the article so...he was going to do it. How difficult could it be anyway? He remembered his past attempts at writing journalism and those had actually been pretty good received. He just hadn’t expected to have to interview so many people!

  
Hiroomi wasn’t one of those expansive and funny guys and hated being surrounded by too many people. His brain had been screaming at him all day that he wasn’t the right person for the job, that everyone would’ve known what a worthless and awkward person he was. And feeling shitty because he hadn’t had sex in a long time just made things worse.

  
Thank goodness the interview was over. He was so drained he could’ve just fallen asleep on the carpet of the office he was in. It hadn’t been a challenging interview but he had to talk to a lot of people. But again, the problem wasn’t how many people he had talked to, but the shitty feeling in his brain. Because actually all the models had been pretty interesting! The Freed Model Agency had been established just a few years ago and it wasn’t yet well known but had a great variety of people. It was the first modelling agency, which employed only LGBTQIA models, and was probably frowned upon by the whole heterosexual world.

  
He was about to excuse himself when one of the last models he had interviewed saunter near him.

  
“Hi, I’m Yoichi” said in his high-pitched voice “Me and some others are going out for a few beers, would you like to tag along?”

  
He was a 5’4’’ skinny young man, with an untamed mane of black hair framing his beautiful face. Hiroomi wasn’t one to waste compliments, but the guy in front of him was really beautiful. Tiny black thin eyes, perfect nose and were those freckles? Long and pale neck that appeared from his white V-neck T-shirt and his black hair that sometimes seemed almost blue.

  
Okay, he was definitely staring now.

  
“Uhm” he tried. Way to go Hiroomi. Not awkward at all. His brain was killing him “Thanks but...” he couldn’t finish his lame apology because then the guy – Yoichi- just looked at him like...like he was actually looking at him. Like he really saw him, not the lame and awkward guy with the nerdy glasses, but him as a person. “Sure, why not” he found himself saying.

  
Yoichi’s smile was nothing short of dazzling.

  
Yoichi introduced him to the other models. There were some he hadn’t talked to but the most part he remembered. Well, at least their faces. Hiroomi wasn’t good with names. They were a group of a total of ten people, four male models, two female models, a non-binary model, two photographers and Hiroomi.  
The bar they went to wasn’t very far and had a calm and relaxing atmosphere. Blue and green lights enlighten the room. The counter was at one end of the room, with four busy bartenders and at the other side was a stage with a band playing an upbeat song. They sat at a table in the centre of the room and when everyone had decided what to drink, two of the male models and one of the photographers got up to order.

  
“So” Yoichi said. He had sat near him and now was looking at him intently. “You’re a journalist?” it was more a statement than a question.

  
“Actually” Hiroomi began “I’m a novelist. And a cashier.” At the quizzical look in Yoichi’s eyes he explained “I’m a novelist and I write for an online magazine, but since it doesn’t actually pay that well I also work in a conbini. It helps pay the bills and I still have time to write after my shifts. And since I can’t turn down an offer for money and the magazine I write for doesn’t have a lot of staff members, today I’m also a journalist!”

  
“Well, I would’ve never guessed you weren’t a journalist! You were very professional.” Yoichi replied friendly.

  
“Thanks. And what about you? Do you do anything else a part from modelling?”

  
“I used to work in a conbini too, when I first entered the model industry, but now I’m just a model. The pay is pretty good and I have time for my hobbies” Yoichi smile was really cute. The guy was really cute.

  
“Hobbies? As in plural?” Hiroomi asked.

  
“Yeah! I have quite a few hobbies” replied Yoichi “I like to dance. I’m actually part of a group of dancers, we even perform sometimes! I also love video games, like a lot” he smiled “And sometimes I surf. I also go to the gym frequently but it’s not an actual hobby, I do it for my job. I have to maintain a certain body image, y’know.”

  
“Oh right! The modelling thing” joked Hiroomi “What about the others?” he asked then pointing at the rest of the table.

  
Yoichi, expansive and funny guy that he was, seemed to be friendly with most of the models in the agency. He talked to Hiroomi about them, and the photographers and the life as a young model.

  
When the drinks arrived, the conversation kept going smoothly.

  
With a little help from an alcoholic drink, Hiroomi was good at keeping a conversation going. After an unspecified amount of time – it could’ve been 10 minutes or an hour, Hiroomi couldn’t say- one of the photographers at the table joined the conversation.

  
Hideyoshi Maeda, 25 years old self-taught photographer and a psychology undergraduate, was a handsome man. Taller than Yoichi by a few inches, he sported a jumbled mess of soft chocolaty brown curls that seemed to dare Hiroomi’s fingers to tangle in them. His wide brown eyes were bigger and lighter than Yoichi’s but beautiful nonetheless. He came behind Yoichi’s chair and patted his hair, asking if he’d like to have another drink. Some minutes later he was coming back at the table with three new drinks: one for Yoichi, one for himself and one for Hiroomi.

  
Since moving his chair near Yoichi’s was apparently too much work, Yoichi made him sit in his chair and he sat on his lap nursing his purple drink. He started a quick conversation with Hideyoshi in a soft voice that didn’t carry to Hiroomi thanks to the loud music. Hideyoshi smiled, chuckled and gave a soft pat on Yoichi’s thigh.

  
Were these two a thing? Hiroomi couldn’t help but wonder.

  
“So, what are you writing about?” asked Hideyoshi “Your novel” he added at Hiroomi’s raised eyebrow.

  
“Uhm...I’m currently writing a porny science fiction.” Hiroomi replied

  
“Porny?” asked Hideyoshi.

  
“Yeah, well. Writing for a magazine called The Weekly Kinky, one is supposed to write a story with a lot of sex in it. Preferably kinky. You wouldn’t have guessed, uh?” Said Hiroomi before taking a sip of his drink while feeling Hideyoshi’s eyes scrutinizing him.

  
“So you write a lot of kinks.” Hideyoshi said with a funny tone in his voice. “Where do you find the inspiration for the sex scenes? I mean, if it’s a serialized novel I gather pretty much every instalment needs to have a sex scene right?” Hiroomi nodded “How can you write so many of them? Gotta be difficult” Hideyoshi asked.

  
“Well, they need to be very varied and there needs to be a certain balance between actual plot and porn. I have like a list of kinks I’m comfortable with and I draw from there. It doesn’t always need to be kinky, you know? Sometimes even a well-written vanilla sex scene can be equally rewarding both to write and to read, especially if the instalment was heavy with feelings. Maybe one of the protagonists almost died or something like it. It certainly is challenging.” Hiroomi answered thoroughly.

  
“That’s really interesting.” Said Hideyoshi smiling, earning a small slap to the back of his head from Yoichi who murmured “Don’t scare him!”  
“I’m not scaring him, Yoichi!” said Hideyoshi flabbergasted “I’m just asking about his work! I’m really interested! You never believe me, Yoichi.” He frowned at the friend – boyfriend? - with a jokingly hurt stare.

  
In that moment, one of the other models joined in, and the conversation veered on other topics.

  
Since Hideyoshi and Yoichi were busy talking with the other friend, Hiroomi took the time to look at them properly. Yoichi was sitting on one of Hideyoshi’s thighs, arms on the table nursing his half-drunk purple drink, fingers playing absentmindedly with the black straw. He was deep in conversation, lively eyes and brow creased and pink tongue wetting his lips. Hideyoshi was listening intently, eyes that darted from Yoichi to the other model and back. His left hand stroking gently Yoichi’s side, his right hand turning his empty glass.

  
There was definitely something more than friendship between the two.

  
Suddenly, Hideyoshi intercepted Hiroomi’s gaze, looked back at his hand on Yoichi’s side. Then looked back at Hiroomi and smiled.

  
Hiroomi averted his eyes embarrassed, felling his blood flooding his cheeks hoping it wasn’t obvious how hard he was blushing from the dark lights of the bar. When he looked back at Hideyoshi, he was again deep in conversation with the other two.

  
Not wanting to repeat the incident, Hiroomi’s gaze travelled through the other patrons at the bar. There were young men and young women, groups of friends loudly chatting and drinking happily, and even some couples. His gaze was caught by one of the customers at the counter, with a bottle of beer in his hand. The guy – hair bleached blond and black T-shirt – smiled at him and raised his bottle in greeting. Hiroomi nodded and turned back to look at Yoichi.

  
Hideyoshi’s hand was on Yoichi’s thigh, stroking gently over the jeans. Hiroomi’s brain was flooded by images of Hideyoshi’s hands on Yoichi. Yoichi moving his hand on his crotch, grinding his hips up and down Hideyoshi’s thigh. Yoichi in boxers humping Hideyoshi’s leg. Hideyoshi pinning Yoichi to the wall and kissing him, palming his bulge through his jeans.

  
Okay, brain? Stop it.

  
Hiroomi averted his eyes blushing from the too vivid images. His eyes met again the gaze of the patron at the counter. The guy was definitely staring at him. Hi smiled again, and sat on the stool in a way that displayed his crotch to Hiroomi. Someone was trying to flirt, not even subtly.

  
The images that flooded his brain in a new wave of humping, hands stroking crotches and legs splayed open rushed his blood south. He was almost dizzy. He couldn’t get a hard on in a bar. It wouldn’t certainly be the first time and not even the last, but not when he was with people he just met few hours before.  
Hiroomi was feeling jumpy. He couldn’t stay still and started bouncing his leg up and down. That morning he had contemplated a night jerking off, but maybe he could ask the guy if he was interested. That guy was definitely interested. Hiroomi looked at the bleached guy again. Yes, he was staring at Hiroomi, his hand on his thigh, stroking.

  
Oh that little shit.

  
Hiroomi closed his legs and looked down at his drink. He took a good sip, trying to calm his nerves and his brain. He was probably going to ask the guy to fuck him. But he couldn’t leave the group to go get fucked by a guy he didn’t even know. He had to wait the end of the night.

  
“You okay?” asked Hideyoshi, concerned, probably noticing his jumpiness.

  
“Oh yes, sure” lied Hiroomi. I’m just trying not to think about you fucking your friend, or about that guy’s cock. No, he couldn’t say that “Just tired, that’s all” Hiroomi smiled.

  
Hideyoshi smiled back, whispered something in Yoichi’s ear and turned his attention to the guy next to him.

  
By the end of the night, Hiroomi’s mind was settled on asking the guy at the counter to fuck him. He didn’t want to be fucked, but he knew that jerking off wasn’t going to make him feel better. Well, neither sex would in the long run, but he had to try.

  
When the group started standing up and grabbing their coats, Hiroomi moved two step in the direction of the counter but was stopped by a firm grip on his arm.

  
Hideyoshi was looking at him and smirking.

  
“Forget that guy” he said “I have a proposition for you” he ended blinking.

  
What?

  
After splitting the bill, Hiroomi let Hideyoshi drag him out of the bar, Yoichi in tow. They exchanged a bit of small talk with the other models and then everyone went on their way. Hiroomi was left with Hideyoshi’s hand on his arm and Yoichi on the other side of him. He looked between the two before settling his eyes on Yoichi who was smiling.

  
“Would you like to have a threesome?” he asked.

 

* * *

 

  
They decided to take the train to Hideyoshi’s apartment simply because it was the better option. It wasn’t the nearest place, but Yoichi’s studio apartment was too cramped for hosting a threesome and Hiroomi had too many flat mates who would have asked too many questions. So, Hideyoshi’s place it was!  
The apartment was a 15 minutes train ride from Shibuya, on the fifth floor of a featureless building at a 10-minute walk from the station.

  
“So” Hiroomi started “How are we gonna do this?”

  
“In any way you like.” said Hideyoshi reassuringly.

  
“I just want to be fucked.” Added Yoichi “Like, thoroughly fucked, okay?”

  
“Yes, yes Yoichi. We’ll fuck you. Calm down.” Smiled Hideyoshi shaking his head in amusement. “Is it your first threesome, Hiroomi?” he asked then.

  
“Yeah, it is. I’ve done some kinky things, but never had a threesome. How about you?”

  
“We’re always doing something kinky” said Yoichi blinking “but this is our first threesome too. I suggested it. You seemed like a fun guy!”

  
“And you want to fuck a fun guy? Not like a handsome guy or an experienced one?”

  
“Well, I’m pretty much experienced myself and I already have someone who orders me around.” Yoichi said smiling in Hideyoshi’s direction “And a bit of fun in bed can be very refreshing! Also, you’re hot.”

  
Considering that wasn’t the time to show his lack of self-esteem, Hiroomi smiled and thanked him.

  
“And you’re okay with it, Hideyoshi?”

  
“I always wanted to try a threesome, to be honest” he answered, bouncing his keys in his hand “but it’s difficult to find someone we both agree on. Not because we have such different taste in men, but because usually the guy is just interested in Yoichi and despise me, or because he really just isn’t interested in us. Besides you’re funny and attractive. Jack pot!” he blinked at Hiroomi, smiling broadly.

  
“We’re here!” announced then Yoichi with a little happy jump.

  
Hideyoshi opened the door of the building and guided them to the elevator. He pushed the bottom with a black 5 on it and the elevator doors closed. After a few seconds a soft ding announced they were at their floor. Hideyoshi was the first to exit the elevator and went to open the second door on the right. Yoichi followed him, turning around a few times and smiling at Hiroomi.

  
“I’m not going to disappear or run away, you know?” said Hiroomi amused.

  
“Well, you never know” replied Yoichi entering the apartment.

  
Hideyoshi’s flat was a two room apartment with a spacious open space. At the far side of the room, in front of two large windows, there were a couch and a chaise long, a glass coffee table and a big TV. On the right near the door there was a kitchenette and a counter with some stools. In front of the kitchenette there were two doors. Probably the bathroom and Hideyoshi’s bedroom.

  
Upon entering, they took off their shoes and left their coats on the kitchen stools.

  
“Yoichi, you’re the first. Go and shower.” Said Hideyoshi opening the fridge and looking inside.

  
“Wanna shower together and save some water?” he replied flirting.

  
Hideyoshi straightened his back and look at him saying “You can shower alone and then get thoroughly fucked, or you can not shower and not get fucked at all. Your choice”

  
“Hideyoshi, you meany” murmured Yoichi sulkily going to the bathroom.

  
Hideyoshi turned back to the fridge and grabbed two bottles

  
“Beer?” he asked handing one to Hiroomi who accepted it. At least he could keep his hands busy.

  
“Come, let’s talk” said Hideyoshi walking to the balcony. The fresh air welcomed Hiroomi when he stepped out sipping the beer and waiting for Hideyoshi to speak.

  
“What do you want from this night?” he asked Hiroomi.

  
“To get laid?” the other replied sarcastic.

  
“Yeah me too” Hideyoshi smiled “But like...do you wanna fuck Yoichi, fuck me, be fucked?”

  
“Uhm...what you’re comfortable with. I mean, he’s your boyfriend.” At that Hideyoshi burst out laughing.

  
“Sorry, sorry!” he said when he was capable of talking again, intercepting Hiroomi’s darting glances. “Sorry, it’s just funny. Yoichi is not my boyfriend. We’re friends and fuck buddies but nothing more than that. We’re not that comfortable with that word and anyway I don’t stake a single claim on him. We grew up together and we ended up in bed. From there on we just experimented with different kinks, different roles and we grew comfortable with each other. We sleep together a lot, but we’re not exclusive.” He ended with a smile.

  
“What are you comfortable with then? Give me some hard limits, something I can work with” suggested Hiroomi.

  
“Yoichi’s usually a bottom and a sub. I’m usually a top and a dom but I can switch. We’re comfortable with a lot of things from ropes to spreader bars, to dildos and butt plugs. We’re not into the, like, heave BDSM things and anyway I suggest we take it slow for today. How about nothing more than a blowjob, rimming, fingering and fucking?”

  
“Works for me” said Hiroomi nursing his beer “So you’re usually in control during sex right? Or do you get carried away?”

  
Hideyoshi looked at him. “I like to be in control and always aware of what’s happening, what we’re doing. I don’t usually get carried away easily.”

  
“Then...can I ask you something?”

  
“Sure”

  
“Sometimes I get carried away during sex, especially if it’s been a while. But...I don’t want to get fucked today. I mean I want to but I don’t want to. I’m fine with fingering and rimming but I don’t want a dick in me today. Or my dick in someone...” he tried to say.

  
“I get it. No problem.” Hideyoshi smiled “No dicks for you, even if you ask or beg.” He blinked.

  
“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

  
“Don’t worry, I’m here to make you and Yoichi enjoy it.” Hideyoshi looked at him, reaching out his arm to grab Hiroomi’s and tagging him close.

  
“Can I kiss you?” he asked. Hiroomi didn’t answer, but leaned in and brushed Hideyoshi’s lips with his own. Hideyoshi pushed back, and left tiny kisses on his lips. He liked Hiroomi’s lips with his tongue and bit his bottom lip. Hiroomi opened his mouth and gave a little moan when Hideyoshi’s tongue brushed his. They kept kissing slowly, hands roaming on arms and shoulders, breathing beer and the chilly air.

They kept kissing slowly, hands roaming on arms and shoulders, breathing beer and the chilly air.

  
When they broke up for air, they found Yoichi on the balcony with a towel covering his hips, inviting Hiroomi to take a shower next.

  
Hiroomi went in the bathroom, undressed and took a clean towel. He got in the shower and turned on the hot water. He scrubbed at every inch of his skin counting to ten and then back to one and then back to ten to keep his mind from wondering. He wasn’t going to have a hard on in the shower. He was going to keep his mind busy and then get a good fuck and then go home and sleep. When he got out of the shower, he towelled himself dry and put his boxers back on. He brought the towel to his hair and gave it a good shake. He then exited the bathroom and wandered in the living room where he found Yoichi sitting on Hideyoshi’s lap, kissing him.

  
Hiroomi stood there watching. He wasn’t going to disturb them when they were so caught up in the kiss they didn’t even notice him. Yoichi was devouring Hideyoshi’s mouth, his pink tongue darting out to lick Hideyoshi’s lips, biting at his bottom lip. His hands were cradling Hideyoshi’s face, while Hideyoshi’s hands were travelling down Yoichi’s back, settling on his hips. They broke the kiss in need of air and Hideyoshi looked at Hiroomi smiling. When Yoichi tried to kiss him again, he moved his head towards Hiroomi and preventing Yoichi to get lost in a kiss again.

  
“Hideee” Yoichi whined in his little voice. A sound that went straight to Hiroomi’s dick.

  
“We have a guest, Yoichi. Have you forgotten about dear Hiroomi? He was so kind to follow us home and to allow us to fuck him, we can’t get started without him, now can we?” Hideyoshi asked with a condescending voice.

  
Yoichi turned to look at Hiroomi, heavy lidded eyes and blown up pupils, and, after a few moments of staring, breathed “Oh god” before closing his eyes. When he regained control over himself, he looked up at Hiroomi again, and noticing his raised eyebrow, he explained pointing at his chest “Nipple piercing.”

  
Oh.

  
_Oh._

  
“Why don’t you entertain him a bit, while I shower, eh Yoichi?” asked Hideyoshi moving Yoichi from his lap and standing up. He went to the bathroom giving Hiroomi a knowing look, and then shut the door.

  
Yoichi then licked his lips and said, voice sweet and smiling “Hi, do you mind if I kiss you?”

  
“N-no, I don’t mind” Hiroomi stuttered.

  
Yoichi moved closer to Hiroomi, grabbed his hand and tagged him near. Hiroomi was already breathing hard, just from watching the two kissing earlier. Yoichi ghosted his fingers on Hiroomi’s arms, reaching his shoulders and pushed him to sit on the couch. In that position, Hiroomi’s face was level with Yoichi’s crotch. Not wanting to get lost in more fantasies when the real thing was so close to him, Hiroomi looked up at Yoichi who then proceeded to straddle him. Yoichi sat on Hiroomi’s knees, his towel miraculously still hiding his crotch.

Yoichi sat on Hiroomi’s knees, his towel miraculously still hiding his crotch.

  
“I’m going to kiss you now” he whispered.

  
Hiroomi nodded and closed his eyes. Yoichi’s lips were really soft. Probably the softest Hiroomi had ever kissed.

  
Yoichi placed his lips on Hiroomi’s, just a gentle brush. Hiroomi pushed a bit, letting his nose touch Yoichi’s cheek. Yoichi was the first to open his mouth and lick Hiroomi’s lips with his tongue. Hiroomi then opened his own mouth and let Yoichi’s tongue venture inside. It was a lazy kiss, all gentle tongue and languid strokes. They broke up for air and resumed kissing like they were born for it. Like they were breathing the kiss itself. Yoichi’s hands were resting on Hiroomi’s neck, kneading the skin there, while Hiroomi’s own hands were gently roaming the spread of the other’s back.

  
The kiss grew heated. Yoichi’s kisses more daring, his tongue more demanding. Hiroomi just let Yoichi take what he wanted and responded to his tongue with warmth. Yoichi’s hands tangled in his hair, stroking his undercut and kneading his scalp while his legs spread a bit more. When Yoichi abandoned his lips and started leaving open mouth kisses on his jaw while his hands ghosted on his nipples, teasing lightly the piercings, Hiroomi moaned deep in his throat and ventured his hands on Yoichi’s backside pulling him close. Yoichi let out a soft surprised whine but kept leaving kisses on Hiroomi’s neck.

  
Hiroomi ghosted his hands on the other’s thighs, massaging gently at the skin. When Yoichi, still playing with the other’s nipples, started moving his hips looking for friction, Hiroomi buried his face in his neck, kissing the warm skin, licking at Yoichi’s quickened pulse, tasting the fruity soap they both had used in the shower.

  
“Hey, easy tiger” came Hideyoshi’s voice from beside them. Yoichi stopped kissing Hiroomi and they both looked up at him. He was staring at them intently, hair still dripping water, towel fastened at his hips. His broad shoulders were hard with muscles and his narrow hips were inviting kisses. “Why don’t we move it to the bedroom?” He asked, pointing at the open door in front of them.

  
“Yes, good idea, Hide” agreed Yoichi breathless while Hiroomi just nodded. They ventured to the bedroom and Hideyoshi closed the door. Yoichi sat on the bed, tagging Hiroomi down with him and resumed kissing him. Hiroomi could’ve kept kissing Yoichi for the entire night. After a bit, Yoichi pushed him on his back and straddled him. He brushed their crotches together while leaving kisses to Hiroomi’s nipples. He licked one, while teasing the other with his hand. The taste of warm skin combined with metal was thrilling on his tongue. Then he moved and did the same on the other side, adding a bit of teeth and scraping gently at the hard nub, making the other moan deeply. Hiroomi grinded his dick against Yoichi’s own and they both got lost in the feeling of the friction between their bodies. In the meantime, Hideyoshi was rummaging in the drawer of his bedside table, looking for condoms and lube.

They ventured to the bedroom and Hideyoshi closed the door. Yoichi sat on the bed, tagging Hiroomi down with him and resumed kissing him. Hiroomi could’ve kept kissing Yoichi for the entire night. After a bit, Yoichi pushed him on his back and straddled him. He brushed their crotches together while leaving kisses to Hiroomi’s nipples. He licked one, while teasing the other with his hand. The taste of warm skin combined with metal was thrilling on his tongue. Then he moved and did the same on the other side, adding a bit of teeth and scraping gently at the hard nub, making the other moan deeply. Hiroomi grinded his dick against Yoichi’s own and they both got lost in the feeling of the friction between their bodies. In the meantime, Hideyoshi was rummaging in the drawer of his bedside table, looking for condoms and lube.

  
“Guys, don’t get too excited. We have a long night ahead of us.” He said dropping a pink bottle of lube on the bed. “Yoichi” he continued patting the friend on the shoulder “Scoot over to the headboard.”

  
Yoichi distanced himself from Hiroomi’s mouth and got to the headboard, where Hideyoshi was waiting for him half sitting on the pillow.

  
“Come here, come here” he said, welcoming Yoichi to sit between his thighs and leaning his back on the headboard. When Yoichi was comfortably laying on Hideyoshi’s chest, Hiroomi scooted over and kneeled between Yoichi’s thighs.

  
“So, I was thinking, Hiroomi. Would you like to get a look at Yoichi’s dick?”

  
“Yes, I would like to. Yes” came Hiroomi’s answer a little bit breathless from the kiss.

  
Hideyoshi then unfastened Yoichi’s towel at let it fall off the bed. Yoichi closed his thighs reflexively but Hideyoshi ghosted his hands on his legs, pulling them open, disclosing his half hard dick. It was an average, pretty dick – if a dick could ever be called pretty – slightly curving to the right and there wasn’t a trace of body hair on his thighs or crotch.

  
“My job requires a totally hairless body” explained Yoichi when it was obvious Hiroomi was staring.

  
“Can I touch it?” He asked.

  
“Yes please” nodded fervently Yoichi.

  
He gave a small sigh when Hiroomi’s hand closed at the base of his dick and stroked gently upwards twice. He then fondled Yoichi’s balls with his free hand while Hideyoshi’s fingertips ghosted on Yoichi’s inner thighs going from his crotch to his knees and back again. Yoichi, lost in the maddening, languid strokes to his dick, tilted his hips upwards, looking for more friction. In little time Yoichi’s dick was completely hard, and at the end of an upwards stroke Hiroomi twisted his hand on the head, eliciting a moan from Yoichi who moved his hips more desperate.

  
Hideyoshi’s fingers were tracing small circles around the rim of Yoichi’s hole, little touches that drove him crazy, while with his other hand he toyed with his nipples. Yoichi was a mess, squirming and moaning between all those attentions, cheeks heated and red, lips swollen, head resting on Hideyoshi’s shoulder.

  
“Wait, wait” he finally said. Then looking at Hiroomi, pupils blown wide “I wanna blow you”

  
Hiroomi nodded, welcoming Yoichi between his legs, while scooting over and leaning on his hands. Yoichi got to his knees and palmed Hiroomi’s hard on through his boxer briefs. Hiroomi’s breath caught in his throat from the feeling. It had been a long time since he last had a handjob. Yoichi’s hands moved hurriedly to take his underwear off. When the boxers were discarded somewhere on the floor, Yoichi looked and Hiroomi’s dick standing proudly. He licked his lips and started gently stroking it. Hiroomi caught a moan in his throat but could do nothing to stop his sigh of surprise when Yoichi’s tongue trailed from the root to the head of his cock. With one hand caressing his balls, and the other massaging the root of his cock, Yoichi’s mouth enveloped his cockhead and gave a little suck. Hiroomi moaned, letting his head fall backwards on his shoulders. All he wanted to do was keep his eyes closed and focus on the pleasure of Yoichi’s mouth on his cock, but when he heard Hideyoshi whisper “Yoichi, lift your ass up” he opened his eyes. The image of Yoichi, sucking his cock with his ass in the air, would’ve been perfect for a porn magazine. Not only for the alluring stance, but especially for the lewd expression on Yoichi’s face. Heavy lidded eyes, cheeks flushed red and pink and shiny lips around Hiroomi’s cock, Yoichi was a sight to see.

All he wanted to do was keep his eyes closed and focus on the pleasure of Yoichi’s mouth on his cock, but when he heard Hideyoshi whisper “Yoichi, lift your ass up” he opened his eyes. The image of Yoichi, sucking his cock with his ass in the air, would’ve been perfect for a porn magazine. Not only for the alluring stance, but especially for the lewd expression on Yoichi’s face. Heavy lidded eyes, cheeks flushed red and pink and shiny lips around Hiroomi’s cock, Yoichi was a sight to see.

The image of Yoichi, sucking his cock with his ass in the air, would’ve been perfect for a porn magazine. Not only for the alluring stance, but especially for the lewd expression on Yoichi’s face. Heavy lidded eyes, cheeks flushed red and pink and shiny lips around Hiroomi’s cock, Yoichi was a sight to see.

  
Hideyoshi spread Yoichi’s ass cheeks and ghosted his fingertips in lazy circles around the rim of Yoichi’s hole. Yoichi moaned around the cock in his mouth eliciting a soft moan from Hiroomi. Yoichi yelped and removed his mouth from Hiroomi’s cock when Hideyoshi’s tongue licked his hole. Hideyoshi kept lavishing Yoichi’s hole with strokes of his tongue and probing at his hole, spurred on by the loud moans falling from Yoichi’s mouth.

  
“F-fuck” Yoichi breathed when Hideyoshi’s tongue breached his hole “Hidee” he moaned squirming back on Hideyoshi’s tongue, craving more.

Hiroomi, dazed by the lewd sight Yoichi was providing, carded his fingers in Yoichi’s thick hair. He had wanted to do that since the first time the guy had talked to him. He massaged his scalp and tugged gently at the black strands of his hair. Yoichi, grounded by the hand on his head, raised himself on his elbows and gave Hiroomi’s cock a few licks and strokes. Hideyoshi kept alternating open mouth kisses and broad strokes of his tongue, kneading apart Yoichi’s ass cheeks. When Yoichi heard the unmistakable pop of a cap being open, he pushed his ass backwards, moaning.

When Yoichi heard the unmistakable pop of a cap being open, he pushed his ass backwards, moaning.

“Easy tiger” laughed breathlessly Hideyoshi, squirting a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He discarded the bottle on the bed and gave Yoichi’s ass a hard squeeze making him yelp and then traced the rim of Yoichi’s hole with his fingers. Yoichi was squirming in anticipation, still stroking Hiroomi’s cock. When one of Hideyoshi’s fingers pushed inside, Yoichi signed in relief.

  
When he was used to the gentle movement of the finger inside him, Yoichi resumed sucking Hiroomi’s cock. He licked the underside of his dick from root to head and back down again, sucking gently at his balls and leaving open mouth kissing on his lengths. He opened his mouth and engulfed Hiroomi’s dick. He started taking more of Hiroomi in his mouth, sucking gently and stroking what he couldn’t fit. When another finger was added to Yoichi’s hole, he started moaning in earnest, pushing his ass back. Seeing Yoichi so far gone, with two fingers in his ass and a cock in his mouth, made Hiroomi shuddered. Yoichi’s moaning grew louder when Hideyoshi added a third finger, and when he smacked Yoichi’s ass, he went wild. Yoichi started squirming and taking more of Hiroomi’s cock. When Yoichi started grinding his hips against the mattress in search of friction on his leaking cock, Hiroomi couldn’t suppress a stream of moans.

Yoichi’s moaning grew louder when Hideyoshi added a third finger, and when he smacked Yoichi’s ass, he went wild. Yoichi started squirming and taking more of Hiroomi’s cock. When Yoichi started grinding his hips against the mattress in search of friction on his leaking cock, Hiroomi couldn’t suppress a stream of moans.

  
“Come on Yoichi, I think you’ve had enough” Said Hideyoshi smacking his ass.

  
“But” Yoichi breathed “You didn’t even find my prostate” he pouted.

  
“I damn well know where your prostate is, I don’t need to find it. I just don’t want you to come too soon”

  
“Oh, come on!” retorted Yoichi hurt “It’s not like it’s my first time!”

  
“Listen” said Hideyoshi finally “I wanna eat Hiroomi out and fuck you, is that too much to ask?”

  
Yoichi pretended to think about it and then gave in “Okay, but just because I’m hungry for your cock” he ended blinking. Hideyoshi gave another smack on Yoichi’s ass before he raised himself on his knees.

  
“You’re gonna ride me” he decided, pointing at Yoichi “And you” pointing at Hiroomi “are going to sit on my face!” his smile was dazzling.

  
He laid on his back and took one of the condoms near the pillow, he opened it and gently unrolled it on his cock. He then squirted a bit of lube on his fingers and gave his dick a few strokes.

  
“Oh, let me do it, let me do it!” asked Yoichi reaching for his cock.

  
“Nope” retorted Hideyoshi, batting his hand away “You get too distracted when you have a dick in your hands” he laughed. Yoichi darted him a cold stare and crossed his arms, pouting.

  
“Come on” said Hiroomi, laying his arm on Yoichi’s shoulders “I think he means well. You do want to be fucked, right?”

  
“Yes, of course I want to!” he sighed “He could just be more kind, that’s all.”

  
“It’s not my fault your pout turns me on” joked Hideyoshi, still lazily stroking his dick.

  
“I’m gonna ruin you” retorted Yoichi, straddling Hideyoshi’s hips. He started grinding his ass on Hideyoshi’s cock, while his hands roamed on the expanse of Hideyoshi’s chest and pulled at his nipples, eliciting a loud moan. He then took Hideyoshi’s cock and gently probed the head to his hole once, twice.

  
“Yoichi” growled Hideyoshi in a warning tone.

  
“You tease me, I tease you” Yoichi breathed, stroking the other’s cock. He grinded his ass a bit more on Hideyoshi’s cock, before lowering himself down in a maddening slow pace. When the head of Hideyoshi’s cock breached Yoichi’s hole, he grunted and tried buckling his hips up. Yoichi’s hole engulfed more and more of Hideyoshi’s cock, going as slow as he could. When, after what seemed an eternity to Hideyoshi, he bottomed out, Yoichi let out a soft sigh. He started moving his hips in small circles, driving Hideyoshi crazy until he grabbed Yoichi’s hips with a bruising grip and started moving him up and down his shaft. They both grunted and their moans grew louder when Hideyoshi started shoving in Yoichi’s hole, meeting his thrust one by one.

  
Hideyoshi probed two of his fingers to Yoichi’s mouth with a breathless order to “Suck” and Yoichi took his fingers happily in his mouth sucking in earnest, licking them and drooling on his chin. When Hideyoshi estimated his fingers to be thoroughly wet, he signed to Hiroomi to come closer. Hiroomi straddled Hideyoshi, facing Yoichi who drew him in a passionate kiss. Hideyoshi parted Hiroomi’s ass cheeks and gently smacked them before lightly tracing small circles around the rim of his hole. He gave Hiroomi’s hole a few open mouth kisses, making him sigh in Yoichi’s kiss, and then licked at it with broad strokes of his tongue. After a few licks and a few moans from Hiroomi, Hideyoshi bit at his ass making him yelp. He gusted a breath on Hiroomi’s hole and probed at it with his wet fingers.

  
Yoichi was still bouncing up and down Hideyoshi’s shaft, kissing Hiroomi breathlessly. He changed slightly his position, so on every upward thrust, Hideyoshi’s cock brushed on his prostate.

  
“F-fuck, Hide” he moaned “Thrust harder.”

  
Hideyoshi shoved hi hips harder against Yoichi, while his tongue entered Hiroomi who couldn’t help but moan against Yoichi’s mouth. He started moving his hips against Hideyoshi’s tongue, and grinding his cock on the other’s chest.

  
“Fuck, you’re great” he breathe, feeling Hideyoshi’s tongue withdrew from his hole and then probing at it again and again. When he pushed a finger inside along with his tongue, Hiroomi’s moans grew lauder. An eco of Yoichi’s own who kept bouncing on Hideyoshi’s cock. Hiroomi cried when Hideyoshi found his prostate and kept stroking it, drawing even more lewd sounds from him.

  
“Ah, fuck Hideyoshi! Don’t stop!” Hiroomi was caught in the wonderful sensations of Hideyoshi’s fingers in him. When he added another finger, he canted his hips for more. Yoichi reached for Hiroomi’s cock and started stroking it up and down. With two fingers in him, Hideyoshi kept stroking in and out, pounding at Hiroomi’s prostate on every inward shove. The constant friction against his cock, Yoichi’s hand twisting at the head and stroking at his slit and the steady pounding of his prostate, Hiroomi was brought closer to the edge. He started jerking his hips uncontrollably while a constant stream of moans fell from his lips.

  
“I-I...fuck, let me come, please – please let me come – I need-“

  
“You can come whenever you want. Come for us” Hideyoshi said, kissing one of his ass cheeks and shoving again his fingers against Hiroomi’s prostate. Yoichi started jerking Hiroomi off with hurriedly strokes and twisting his hand. In less than a minute Hiroomi was coming, white spurts of cum striping Hideyoshi’s chest. He moved away from Hideyoshi and laid at his side, knees shaking and breath coming in gasps. Hideyoshi’s hand tangled in his black hair, massaging his head and smiling at him.

  
“Hiiiideee” moan Yoichi from his position on his cock “Fuck me now” he begged, caressing Hideyoshi’s stomach.

  
“Okay, Yoichi. Move, come here” he replied “On your hands and knees. Let’s show Hiroomi how good you take my cock, uh?” at those words Yoichi’s breath caught in his throat and he hurried in the position Hideyoshi wanted. He spread his knees as wide as he could and arched his back, putting his ass on display. Hideyoshi moved behind him, and spread his cheeks. He kissed one and then the other before giving a few friendly smacks. He lined up his cock and pushed inside Yoichi with a powerful shove. Yoichi yelped but canted his hips up for more.

  
“Move, Yoichi” came Hideyoshi’s firm voice and he started shoving himself on Hideyoshi’s cock, moaning loudly.

  
“Fuck Yoichi – you’re so hot” Hiroomi said, patting Yoichi’s hair. He kept moving, shifting his hips every now and then and cried when Hideyoshi thrust against him, hitting his soft spot dead on.

  
“Fuck Hide, fuck me!” he cried, shoving against Hideyoshi’s thrusts.

  
Hideyoshi groaned, hips stuttering and reached a hand to jerk Yoichi’s cock. “You’re gonna come, Yoichi? You’re going to come for us?”

  
“Fuc- yes, let me come please, wanna come” begged Yoichi, brokenly. Hideyoshi thrust even harder and stroked at Yoichi’s cock and in little time Yoichi came in his hand. The force of his orgasm made him clench his hole around Hideyoshi’s cock who shoved once, twice more and came with a loud groan. They kept still, breathing hard. Hideyoshi chuckled “Fuck, that was good” he said slowly pulling out. He took off the condom, knotted it and threw it in the bin near the bed. 

Yoichi laid with his hips still up in the air, panting and smiling. Hideyoshi exited the room leaving Hiroomi who was still patting Yoichi’s hair. When he came back he had a wet cloth in his hands and used it to gently rubbed at Yoichi’s hole cleaning up the mess of lube. He then rolled Yoichi on his back and wiped his come from his cock and from the bed.

  
“You – you have – uhm” Hiroomi tried to say, pointing at the stripe of his own cum on Hideyoshi’s chest.

  
“Oh right” he said, wiping at his chest and then handed the cloth out for Hiroomi who took it and cleaned himself up.

  
Yoichi sprawled in the middle of the bed, tagging Hiroomi near him with a lazy smile.

  
“Did you like it?” he asked

  
“Yes, very much” Hiroomi replied, draping himself besides Yoichi.

  
Hideyoshi, who had gone to get rid of the wet cloth, came in the bedroom saying “Hiroomi, you can sleep here tonight. It’s pretty late and the trains have probably already stopped. Besides there’s enough room for three in my bed.”

  
Hiroomi accepted his offer to stay the night and scooted over to make room for Hideyoshi who sprawled on the other side of Yoichi, spooning him from behind, with a hand on his hip and drew the comforter up, covering them all. Yoichi sighed happily and rested his head on Hiroomi’s chest, hugging him with an arm draped on his stomach.

  
“Hope we can do it again.” he said sleepily.

  
“Me too” complied Hideyoshi, stretching his legs to tangle them with Hiroomi’s.

  
“Shut up and sleep” replied Hiroomi smiling broadly and closed his eyes.

  
He always liked sleeping with someone. Just the simple action of laying beside another person and letting their heat combine with his own. He found it relaxing. Enveloped by the dark behind his eyelids, he waited for the usual wave of self-deprecation but his thoughts were interrupted when Hideyoshi murmured “Yoichi, stop squirming or I’m going to have another hard on in no time.”

  
“Who told you this isn’t my goal?” responded Yoichi smirking.

  
“Because we just had sex. You can’t be ready to go again” was Hideyoshi calm reply.

  
“Uhm…true. Maybe in the morning though.”

  
“Yoichi. Sleep.”

  
For a few moments the room was silent. The only noise was the sound of traffic on the other side of the windows. Then: “I gotta tell you, your rimming technique is better than last time.”

  
“Yoichi I told you to sleep”.

  
“Well, he’s right.” Added Hiroomi “You’re really good at rimming. It’s the first time I came so hard just for that.”

  
Hideyoshi raised himself on one elbow, looking him in the eyes, smiling “You really think so?”

  
Hiroomi nodded. It was true. He had never met someone who was so into rimming like Hideyoshi was. His past hook ups where more of a fuck in the bathroom of a bar than anything else though. He had never found someone he could really experiment with. He told so to Hideyoshi.

  
“But you said who’ve done something kinky before, right?” inquired Yoichi, from his position in the middle.

  
“Yes I did, but it was nothing more than some restraints and a blindfold. I didn’t really have someone I trusted. Well, the only steady hook up I had was with one of my flat mates, but he went back to Canada this summer so, yeah. And anyway, he was here just for a year and he was a student, he didn’t have the money or even the courage to buy kinky things.” Hiroomi explained.

  
“Oh, that’s a bummer.” Was Hideyoshi’s reply.

  
“He wasn’t even that trustworthy anyway. I mean, he had a girlfriend back in Canada and he’s motto was what happens in Tokyo stays in Tokyo so…”

  
“What an interesting guy.” Said Hideyoshi. From his eyebrow raised and the hard line of his mouth, it was obvious he didn’t find him interesting. “So you don’t actually know what you like?” he asked.

  
Yoichi raised his head to look at Hiroomi “He just wants to know if you’re as big as a pervert as he is.”

  
“You’re more perverted than I am, Yoichi” Hideyoshi reminded him.

  
“I am not!” exclaimed Yoichi, faking being hurt.

  
“It all depends on your idea of a pervert.” They both looked at Hiroomi “I mean, whether you think, for instance, that rimming is more perverted than…I dunno, say, being manhandled.” He clarified.

  
“Well, I like when you’re a bit rough.” Yoichi said in a small voice.

  
“And I like rimming so…we’re both pervert!” Hideyoshi ended smiling. And then looking at Hiroomi “Do you like being manhandled?” he added.

  
“Uhm…I don’t think so. I’ve never really given it a thought though. I can try it, if the occasion ever occurred.”

  
“So, what do you like?” came Yoichi’s voice, strangled by an incoming yawn.

  
“Well. I’m okay with restraints. Not a big fan of handcuffs but more like, having to restrain yourself. When the other tells you not to move and whatever he’s doing, you absolutely have to keep still or else.”

  
“Or else?” asked Yoichi “So you’re okay with punishments?”

  
“Yes, if it’s a deserved punishment, it’s okay for me. Maybe not too harsh though. But I still don’t know how much pain I actually enjoy.” Replied Hiroomi snuggling better under the comforter.

  
“What else?” probed Hideyoshi.

  
Hiroomi took a few moments to think about it. He knew a lot about kinks and BDSM practices, but it was difficult to know what he actually would enjoy without experience.

  
“Power play.” He said finally. Both Hideyoshi’s and Yoichi’s heads turned in his direction. “But I don’t want to call anybody master or sir” he added.

  
“We can certainly work with that.” Assured Hideyoshi, whose smile was brighter than ever, while Yoichi, curled up in between the two of them, seemed like a puppy who just found a new friend to play with.

  
“And sensual play. I’m definitely into that.” He added after a bit.

  
“Oh I like that too!” added Yoichi “And a bit of pain! Oh, and I want to try a pet play someday!”

  
“Uhm, guys…I would really like to continue this conversation, but I need to sleep and if we keep talking about what we would like to try, I’m sure as hell not going to sleep.” Said Hideyoshi reluctantly.

  
“Eh, I need to sleep too. I have an afternoon shift tomorrow but it’ll end pretty late.” agreed Hiroomi.

  
Yoichi didn’t have plans for the next day, but since he didn’t actually have a choice, he gave in. He snuggled better between the two boys, with his arm across Hiroomi’s stomach and his feet tangled with the other’s.

The room fell quiet.

The only noises that could be heard were the traffic outside the window, the slow hum of the elevator moving between the floor as other tenants returned to their homes and the tic-toc of the clock in the living room.

After a few minutes, Hideyoshi’s breath was already even. He fell asleep in no time.

Yoichi, instead, kept moving his fingers lightly on Hiroomi’s skin while his leg gave a twitch every now and then.

In the calm surrounding him, Hiroomi felt strangely at ease. Usually, after a hook up, he felt dirty, useless and sick of everything. Sick of his life, of his own behaviour, sick of the world in general. But that night, the feeling that settled in his chest was one of warmth and rest. Among the quiet and dark atmosphere of the bedroom, the soft hug of the bed and the warm comfort of the three of them all tangled together, Hiroomi fell in a calm sleep.

One he hadn’t had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! Hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it and maybe even some comments to let me know how I'm doing, what would you like to read and if you like it!  
> Thanks again for reaching the end!  
> Till next time!


End file.
